Blind Date
by BeautyTiger
Summary: Erza,Levy, Gray and Gajeel set lucy up for a blind date will it turn out horribly wrong? or perfectly right? Read to Enjoy! NaLu fanfic.


**~ Blind Date ~**

"I still don't know why I'm letting you do this to me." A blonde haired girl complained, fixing her hair and doing her make-up. She looks about ready to go on a date, She had a white crop top with black crosses on them and a black mullet skirt with a brown belt, and had brown ankle boots with her hair flipped to the side all curly and dolled, she also had on strawberry pink lip gloss and it seem's like she isn't wearing any at all.

"It's good for you Lu-chan, You need to go out." Her blue haired short best friend said that's name is Levy Mcgarden fixing her hair just a bit.

"Still I don't see why I have to go on this blind date." Frustration clearly etched on her face and she added. "I mean it could be a creep or an old man or maybe even a." She gasped putting her hand up to her mouth. "Rapist." She emphasized on the word.

"Calm down Lucy, I highly doubt anyone is going to do that on a blind date." A stern but confidence voice said, It belongs to none other than her best friend Erza Scarlet.

"But Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No but's you haven't gone out on a date in years." Erza put an arm on her shoulder and added. "Trust me, You need this."

"Yeah Lu-chan listen to Erza and besides if anything happens to you will be there with Gajeel and Jellal and... maybe even Mira." She said the last words quickly.

"What Mira!" Lucy yelled raising her hands up in the air getting even more frustrated.

"It's okay she won't necessarily be there." Erza said calming her down.

She sighed. "Okay... so who's the guy?"

"Well... we don't know who he is." Erza said.

"Are kidding me, then how did you set me up with him."

"Well he's Gray's and Gajeel's friend and they didn't tell us who."

Lucy looked them straight in the eye with so much intensity in them. "I'm not going."

"Wha- No Lu-chan you have to go, you can't hurt the poor guy's feeling's." Levy pleaded.

"I don't care." She said pouting like a little girl, looking away and crossing her arms with a 'Hmmp'.

Erza sighed. "Lucy don't make me force you, It will not be pretty." She told her being more severe.

She 'tch' them. "Fine but if I die I'll come back and haunt you two." She pointed her finger at the both of them moving it back and forth and glaring.

"Yeah, yeah." Erza chuckled a bit but stopped when she saw Lucy pull out her phone and started texting someone and she has a pretty good guess who it might be, She was about to say something to her but Levy beat her to it.

"Who are you texting?" The blunette asked eyeing Lucy suspiciously.

"No one." Lucy said quickly trying to put the phone away but a hand on her wrist stopped her and squeezed causing her to cry in pain and letting go of the phone.

"No you were texting someone." Erza turned her phone on and looked at the message and her eyes widened. "You texted Natsu to come over."

"Wha-what's so wrong about that, he's my best friend."

"Lu-chan you are supposed to be going on this date alone not bringing Natsu with you."

"So I need a bodyguard, Natsu can protect me."

"Fine it's not like he wasn't going to be there anyway's." Erza said confusing the blonde haired beauty she tilted her to the side asking. "What do you mean?" Erza cursed for letting that escape her mouth.

Lucy turned to Levy and asked again. "What. Do. You. Mean?" She narrowed her eyes giving her a cold hearted glare. Levy shrinking under the glare because of the intensity went a head and said it. "The restaurant you were going on with your blind date... is the one that Natsu works at." Lucy's eyes widened, Levy squeaked and Erza face-palmed, leave it to Levy to spill the beans.

"Levy!." Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and buried her face in her hands.

"So Natsu is going to see me with another man?" Lucy asked and Both Levy and Erza nodded. When they nodded an unknowing smirk came upon her lips that the girls did not see and Lucy's whole attitude changed.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." She said pulling them along and out the door and both of them seeming confused by her actions.

* * *

**At The Date...**

As soon as Lucy got there the sooner she wanted to leave this guy was a pig, he was disgusting not to mention he ordered everything that was on the menu and he even ate her food. This guy was looked it old enough to be her father, He was wearing a toupee that didn't even match his hair he was a little overweight and had no body or abs, he wore a simple white plain T-Shirt that doesn't fit him and cargo shorts and his shoes Ugh don't even get me started on those.

He did not pay for her food, he told her 'will pay equal.' and that just made her angry.

Lucy heard laughing and turned her head to see the culprit knowing who it might be already. Her corrections were right a scowl forming on her face, it was her idiot but sexy best friend Natsu Dragneel. She saw that he started walking towards them so she turned away not wanting to see his face right now.

"Are you all done sir?" Natsu asked putting on his mature voice.

The disgusting man in front of her shook his head and Natsu turned to Lucy a smirk coming onto his lips. "And you Miss are you done?" Lucy just glared at him and muttered an incoherent word.

"I'll be back feel free to call me anytime." Natsu winked and left to go serve another table.

She growled at him and then her face grimaced when she felt pieces of food bits falling on her face and that's when she snapped she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "I have had it you are the most disgusting person I have ever met, what's wrong with you your supposed to be gentlemen and treat a lady with respect, Ugh I am done here."

She said leaving and going over to the bar the restaurant had but it was far away from him and everyone at the restaurant gaped at her but scowled when the guy didn't even pay attention to her and they all went back to what they were doing.

* * *

'_I am so going to kill Gajeel and Gray_' She thought, thinking many ways on how to kill them.

"Well that was kind of rude, don'cha think." An amused familiar voice said coming up right behind her and she just grumbled. "Oh c'mon Luce it wasn't that bad."

She snorted. "Easy for you to say, you never had a date like that before."

"Not true, I had lot's of dates that ended horribly wrong."

She looked at him straight in the eyes and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her big brown eyes were. "Oh yeah, When?"

He stopped to think for a moment but couldn't think of anything, Lucy sensed his hesitation and said. "Exactly."

"Why did you go on this date?" He said trying to change the subject.

"It was a blind date That Gray and Gajeel set me up with."

"What! a blind date, are you crazy!" He yelled in shock never thinking that she would go on a blind date. "He could've been a murder or a rapist!"

"I know that's why I was about to text you to come and bail me out but." She sighed and then continued. "Erza wouldn't let me." They went silent for a while until they both howled out in laughter holding and clutching their stomach's. Lucy stopped, giggling a bit before continuing. "Natsu your the weirdo."

"Huh? why am I a weirdo, weirdo." He questioned.

"Because you always know how to make me laugh without even trying." She said giving him a big heart warming smile that he loved to see. Seeing her smile always makes him smile too.

"Okay I'll tell you what, since you had a horrible date this evening, I'll be taking you out." he pointed to her giving her a cheeky grin.

Lucy blushed. "Wha-what?"

"Yeah right here and now."

"Really?" She asked not feeling to sure.

He nodded the grin never leaving his face. "Yeah will call it our own blind date and if the this goes well, I'll tell you a big secret that I've been keeping for a long time."

She smiled. "Okay."

For hours they've been talking to each other laughing, smiling and telling old stories they ordered food and Natsu paid for the whole thing he was acting like a gentlemen at times but for the most times he was acting like the childish Natsu that she knew. In Lucy's opinion it was the best night of her life and she already knew from along time ago that she had fallen head over heel's for Natsu Dragneel. She only went on the stupid date to make natsu jealous but once she saw that it wasn't working she gave up. The rest of the night they laughed and talked sometimes even brushed shoulder's and everytime that happened Lucy would always blush sometimes their eyes would meet and they would both look away.

The night was just about to be over Lucy stood up and Natsu did the same.

"Thank you Natsu."

"No problem."

"Well I should be going then." She started to leave but a hand stopped her.

"Wait, Let me walk you home." He told her.

"Bu-but your job."

He shrugged. "Let's be honest Luce, I probably got fired anyway." He said like he didn't care.

She looked down. "Sorry." She said quietly.

He put his hands on her chin to make her look up and when she did he smiled. "Don't be, I'm the one who stayed with remember."

She nodded. "Okay then... let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

* * *

**Walking to Lucy's...**

"Thanks again Natsu." She said feeling like thanking him won't be enough.

The two walked almost halfway in silence until they made it to her door step, that's when she turned around and smiled. Tonight made her so happy she could never had fun like this when she was dating that idiot bastard two years ago and not to mention he cheated on her, that guy had the nerve to say it was his sister, how can he be making out with his sister. thinking about him just gets her riled up she didn't even notice a scowl forming on her face until she felt two roughly warm hands holding her face.

"It's not good to be thinking about him." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you-" She started but got cut off.

"Because everytime you think about him, you always make a face and it look's like your throwing up."

Her face softened and she smiled. "Sorry." Her eyes widened again realizing she remembered something that he said a while ago.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your big secret, you said you were gonna tell me if the date went well." She told him determined to know. "And it went well I assume."

He was surprised that she remembered that but now he has no choice. "Okay I'll tell you."

She nodded and waited patiently.

He took a big deep breath and still held her face in his hands and he brought her closer so that their faces were millimeters away, She blushed fifty shades of red and tried to move back but couldn't move since he was so strong so she held his gaze.

"My secret is..." He started and moved closer to her now their noses were touching. "I Love You." He whispered then kissed her and her eyes widened for the third time that night. The best thing is... that she didn't fight it. She relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, she sighed into the kiss and he smiled for the umpteenth time. They pulled away and Natsu rested his forehead against hers while staring into each other's eyes.

"I Love You Too." She said and gave him a short peck on the lips and then he picked her up bridal style and went inside her house shutting the door with his foot but before he closed all the way.

'_This was my favorite Blind Date_' She thought and the door closed shut.

**~ Blind Date ~**

* * *

**A/N: Done I rushed through this one! But I'm still making my story The Generation Kids, I just wanted to make this one real quick it came off at the top of my head. Natsu was supposed to be a blind date but I decided against that but in the end he was still her blind date. Review please.**

***Sigh* NaLu ~ **

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy and check out my other story '**The Generation Kids' you might like!****

****Hope you guys enjoy :-}. ****


End file.
